Sebastianus of the Holy Bone
Sebastianus of the Holy Bone (聖骨のセバスティアヌス Seikotsu no Sebasutianusu) is a member of the Punishment Squad and a subordinate of Georgius of the Rainbow. He is a main character from Before Story arc. Appearance Sebastianus is a muscular young man with brown eyes and long red hair. Part of his bangs fall down between his nose and left eye while the rest fall to the left side of his face. He is dressed in a white Index's uniform, which also has a combination of Eastern and Western look to it. The collar is of traditional Japanese style, while the shirt itself has long twin tail. His armpits, knees and foots are clad in gray armor plates. Personality Sebastianus is quiet in nature and let his actions speak for words. He however, loves fighting and has quite an impulse for combat, especially if the enemy is strong, and hates fight that he views as useless. He is also very brave and loyal to his leader Georgius, but usually acts indifferent with others people and doesn't interact much with them. He seems to accept Irene's love towards him, going as far as sleeping with her, but he treats her more like a trusted comrade rather than a lover. He shares some similarities with Samson, as both thought having a reason to live. It is unknown if he thinks heretics are detestable like Irene does, and often wonders about the punishment for sinners; but he seems to view heresy as an excuse to initiate a fight even though he doens't act as cruel as Irene does. Biography Sebastianus is originally the largest relic from the Chinese Nestorius church and was known as the Silent Inviting Hand within the martial art world of China, under the Jesus Association; he was protected by Index, people within Index also called him the Living Holy Relic. He was also part of the 14 Saints in Index, but later had lost his position. Plot Before the War The Garden On April 1, Irene and Sebastianus took a stroll in the garden in Vatican, taking a break from their mission two days ago in Syberia. An almond petal fell on Sebastianus' shoulder. Irene was delightful at the view, calling it pretty; Sebastianus slightly nodded. Suddenly, Sebastianus asked about 'that man before', to which Irene replied that she could not recall, in a slightly irritated voice. Sebastianus said that he was referring to the man in the mission involving the Roman Catholic Church. This time Irene said that she remembered, but wondered why he mentioned it. Sebastianus said that the memory suddenly sprang up in his mind. Irene tried to recall it, but ended up saying that she could only remember both of them deliver punishment to a sinned man. Sebastianus wondered if generosity was what they had given that man, who had committed heresy; Irene denied the idea. Sebastianus asked why that man was killed, to which Irene replied that because he was too slow, and she hated it. Sebastianus then asked Irene if he was enjoying it. Irene answered that he was not, so she finished the heretic off. Both of them then showed a sinister smile, agreeing that there was no other choice. Reason and Happiness Battle of Ayame Hill Commencing Operation Sebastianus followed Georgius until the Ayame Hill, and also observed Misao's spells used to find Lieselotte. When Georgius sent them in battle, he seemed distrustful and asked him if they had a chance of winning against Lieselotte, Georgius said yes, and he seemed to be satisfied of this answer. Afterward, he paired up with Irene to fight Larvaes while Georgius was preparing the spell. Against the Witch As soon as Lieselotte appeared, Sebastianus took the initiative with a kick, which Lieselotte easily dodged. Right after the kick, he quickly picked up rocks and threw them at her. Lieselotte disintegrated the flying rocks with her claws and asked when his attacks would hit, to which the apostle replied that they would sometimes. Sebastianus continued throwing rocks. Lieselotte then understood that he had been measuring her reaction speed by throwing the rocks differently. Sebastianus concluded after the third round of rocks that Lieselotte's reaction was truly of a monster. By the fourth time the rocks were thrown, this time was aimed at a different direction, Sebastianus threw a kick at Lieselotte, which she still dodged easily. However, the rock thrown earlier hit the ground, causing her to lose her focus for a second. Sebastianus used that chance to aimed for Lieselotte's heart. Lieselotte resisted by clawing his right eye out, but his left arm managed to penetrate her heart. Instead of dying, Lieselotte laughed, saying that Sebastianus was too interesting. Realizing that his one-hit-kill attempt failed, Sebastianus immediately rip off his own arm and backed away. Irene supported him, swinging the blade of her sword at Lieselotte while leaving only the smallest space for Sebastianus to retreat. Despite her quick motion, she blade could only scratch Lieselotte's face. Lieselotte commended on Sebastianus' courage, slightly mocking that he would die from such a serious wound. Sebastianus replied that if possible, he would fight until death. After that, Lieselotte took the offensive. This time Sebastianus and Irene countered together. Irene swung her sword directly at Lieselotte, then Sebastianus kicked it upward to change its direction, enabling Irene to perform a pincer attack with another swing. Lieselotte easily stopped the sword with her left hand while stopping Sebastianus's simultaneous kick with her right hand. However, she was unable to stop the kick of his other leg, which blew her torso off but regenerated immediately. Without any second thought, Sebastianus wrapped Irene's sword around his remaining arm and held Lieselotte tight. Lieselotte asked what he was trying to achieve, to which he replied that she would know soon enough. Sebastianus then asked Irene to finish both of them off. Irene was reluctant, but when he asked her with a gentle voice that she had never heard before, she bit her lips and did a final motion, which ripped both Lieselotte and Sebastianus into pieces. Aftermath Sebastianus's corpse was integrated with the Larvaes' body and turned into a Black Knight Ira by Misao. Relationships Irene of the Dragon Skeleton: Sebastianus fought against Irene during their first meeting, and he defeated her. Irene is fallen in love with him later, and the two of them are apparently a couple. Nevertheless, even if Sebastianus seems appreciating her, and allowing her love toward him, as he sleeps with her, his actual feelings for her are unknown, and doesn't show them often. He even seems treating her more as a comrade than a lover, and they often talk about the reason for living of people. According to his last moments in the battle, he seems view Irene as his most trustworthy person as his asked her to kill both him and Lieselotte. Powers&Abilities *'Martial arts expert': Sebastianus is an extremely powerful Chinese martial artist. His attack and defense had strength that equaled to spells cast by magi, therefore he can fight hand-to-hand against magical artifacts without aids, a feat that seem like a miracle. His breathes are described as like a holy phrase from Bible being exalted and his movement alone can perform exorcisms. In addition, his years of training make him extremely muscular but also very agile, enabling him to attack with both speed and power. Gallery File:11eyes RF Sebastianus CG4.jpg|Artwork File:11eyes RF Sebastianus CG5.jpg|Unused battle CG Trivia *His name "Sebastianus" is the name of a Saint, who has been Christian Saint and martyr, tortured and killed by the Roman Emperor Diocletian. He is one of the most common Saints venerated by the Roman Catholic and Orthodox Churches. *Ironically, similar to his Black Knight counterpart, his right eye was also damaged in battle. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors Category:Index